Cat Goomba
About the Fucker Cat Goomba is a member of Zika Virus who was once a major cringelord. He used to think normie meme s and vines were funny, and was even a possible weeaboo at one point. He soon started to get annoyed by all of the cringey shit found around the internet, and got pissed the hell off. He soon discovered Cancer 1.0, and while he didn't fully understand it at first, quickly got the hang of it. He stuck with Cancer 1.0 until it went down, as well as 2.0. Throughout his time at Cancer and Zika, he has only trolled people once or twice. Instead, he is mainly a cringe finder around the internet. He hates FNAF, Undertale, Teenagers+, and most R34 images. He also moderates a peaceful community on the side called "Super Mario Community" that has reached over 1,100 members. He is currently hiding inside of a toilet somewhere northeast of New York, casually shitposting. No one knows his true identity, and he will never reveal it. Goomba Vs the Rosalina Fanbase Rosalina is a Mario Character who made her first appearance in the 2007 Nintendo Wii game Super Mario Galaxy. She quickly garnered a cancerous fanbase that worships her like god. Goomba was too young at the time to have access to any social networks for a while after the game's launch, so he had no clue of the cancer that was consuming the internet. What's strange about this fanbase is the fact that it still hasn't died down after 10 years, most likely that she has appeared in every game in the series since Super Mario 3D World in the WiiU, and an overall increase in appearances since 2010's Super Mario Galaxy 2. Goomba didn't mind her first few appearances, but got fed up after seeing her in Mario Kart 7. He soon found out that he would be appearing in the next Super Smash Brothers game, and that's when his patience ended. But it only got worse. Game Theory's "Rosalina Unmasked" and MTP On September 2, 2014, a few months after Goomba joined Google plus (was known as 8-bit Goomba at the time), popular YouTube channel Game Theorists uploaded the first part of their 2 part "Rosalina Unmasked" special. Upon seeing it floating around constantly, he watched part 1 out of curiosity. This video went on to piss him off so much that he to this day has an extremely negative opinion on the channel, not even going on to watch part 2. But the worst part was the war it sparked between all Mario fans. Now, prior to this video, Goomba had never had any negative experiences with the Mario Fandom. But Game theory's fans spread their word like it was fact, and believed that Rosalina was the daughter of Princecess Peach and Luigi. Why? MatPat told them so. This completely divided the fandom he was in at the time between the Theory believers and non believers, as well as Rosalina lovers and haters. Shortly after this, YouTuber MarioTehPlumber, also known as MTP, uploaded his infamous "Why Rosalina is Hentai" video, explaining that Nintendo was exploiting Rosalina's sex appeal for money. Goomba agreed with multiple things on this video and left a rant on the video- "Okay, I'm about to really piss some people off, but here goes nothing. Nes- N64 FUCKING AMAZING Gamecube- okay Wii/U TOTAL SUCK! WHAT THE FUCK NINTENDO! You used to be so great! After the N64 you lost everything. Just not the same. You're straying from what made you great in the first place, and change everything. Birdo IS A FUCKING MAN! TOADETTE IS A WOMAN! SHE EVEN HAS -ETTE IN HER NAME, APPLYING THAT SHE IS FEMALE! SOME CHARACTERS HAVE BEEN AROUND SINCE 1989 (ex Daisy) AND MADE YOU MILLIONS, BUT YOU NEGLECT THEM FOR SOME FUCKING FANSERVICE THAT HAS ONLY BEEN AROUND FOR A FEW YEARS!? WHAT THE FUCK! IF YOU WANT PEOPLE TO JACK OFF TO YOUR GAMES, LET ROCKSTAR PORT FUCKING GTA5 TO THE WIIU! What? The wiiU isn't selling well? MAYBE ITS BECAUSE YOU ONLY MAKE WEAK HARDWARE, AND DONT CARE ABOUT THE ENTIRE ADULT MARKET! Make a mario 64 remake, that's something adults can FUCKING CONNECT TO! There are reasons why I only play my N64 anymore, and the lack of good, quality games is one of them. Is it because your creating FUCKING FANSERVICES!? IS THAT WHY ZELDA U WAS DELAYED!? FUCK THAT! I'm going to go play mario 64!" This rant managed to catch MTP's eye and and impressed him, calling it "amazing as fuck". Him vs the Fanbase Today Since then, Goomba has become an extremely infamous face in the eyes of the fandom, even drawing comparisons to MTP himself. He has been blocked on multiple occasions for his opinion her, but he isn't phased at all by it. He repeatedly calls out the amount of posts that are straight up porn of her, and has even seen people who wanted her to become the new face of games, just because they thought she was hot. The afformentioned war between the fans still rages to this day, and Goomba still hasn't budged. Goomba wouldn't have it any other way.